


Daughters of Shadow and Light

by templarhalo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, BAMF Cassandra Cain, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canonical Child Abuse, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Crack and Angst, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Crossover, Daken redemption, David Cain Bashing, David Cain is his own warning, Diana is the BEST mom ever, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Hippolyta is a proud grandmother, Laura and Diana are both warrior princesses who will fuck you up, Logan is a good parent, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Thomas and Martha Wayne are very proud of their grandchildren, as is Shiva, crossing over shit because I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: Cassandra Wayne and Laura Kinney were both raised to be living weapons, but they both defied their fates and found themselves adopted by Diana Prince, the Amazon warrior princess dubbed Wonder Woman.Now both girls are sisters,  both girls have found fathers who love them both, and both girls  are superheroes in their own right.  As the vigilante Black Bat,  Cassandra is Gotham's sword and shield in the darkness.  As Talon, Laura fights alongside her father for a world  that hates and fear her and her fellow mutants.But when the League of Shadows's mysterious centuries old leader Ra's al Ghul set his sights on the two sisters, intending to use them as pieces in his plot to  carry out the goals he's fought long and hard for.  Cassandra and Laura, will have to fight some of the most challenging foes, they've ever faced if they want to keep the lives they've worked so hard to  build.Fortunately they have a very large, very odd  family with a vested interest in helping them, including Laura's older half-brother Daken.   Who may be abandoning super-villainy  purely out of spite for  their father.Let it be known neither Cass or Laura haven't quite figured out who has the more eccentric family.





	1. Prologue- A day on Paradise Island

**Author's Note:**

> I learned about Cassandra Cain two weeks ago.
> 
> Never before have I been In love with a fictional character. I wanted to write some fanfic for her, than I remembered I had an old fic where Diana adopted Laura/X-23 I wrote after I saw Justice League two years that I never got around to completing the first paragraph for.
> 
> So after three days of reading up on Cass, a copious amount of note taking in between a pile of schoolwork and staying up until four in the morning when I had class at nine drafting, I have unleashed this monstrosity of love starring two amazing characters from two amazing franchises.
> 
> I wanna thank the amazing people at the Lets Discuss Cass Server on Discord who were the first victims of this abomination I have sired. Without their constructive criticism and encouragement, this fic would not have been possible. Whether that's a good thing or bad considering the two franchises I've squished together with my hands, duck tape and Games Workshop superglue, I'll let you, the reader decide 
> 
> If you wanna join the server, ask the amazing @Rhinefall on Tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince and her mother Queen Hippolyta watch her daughters spar, while the men in her life hunt some boar for lunch.

As always, it’s a beautiful day on Thermiscaya. From where her own mentor, Antiope once stood, Diana Prince watched her two daughters spar

They were not of Diana’s blood, One was born in a test tube, one in the womb of a woman who willingly relinquished time and time again the right to be a mother.

But they both were hers, Diana would and had killed to keep them safe from those who would harm them. Those who would take them away from the lives they had worked so hard to build. Those who would force them to kill for selfish reasons, and not when it was sadly necessary.

Diana’s daughters are lithe, graceful figures, both a little over five feet tall. Laura’s eyes are a soft jade green, Cassandra’s dark as the shadows she hides in. Their share the same hair color, a deep jet-black like the feathers of a Raven. Laura’s was in shoulder length braid, Cassandra’s in a stubby ponytail. 

  
  


“My granddaughters seem to like hitting each other.” Queen Hippolyta said with a smile.

“An exercise in control for Laura.” Diana told her mother “As for Cass.-”

“Speaking does not always require one’s tongue.” Hippolyta said with a smile.

“Indeed.” Diana said 

* * *

  
  


The itch is getting better. The first couple of times Mom had her and Cass sparr, she’d lose control Her claws would come out, and Mother, or Bruce, or her father would have to restrain her till she came to her senses.

Now sparring with her sister is a dance. A way to vent energy, to hone her hand to hand skills.

<Grandmother is watching. Should we give her a show?> Cass says in the form of a roundhouse kick.

Laura dodges the kick, her braid swinging hypnotically

<We already are> Laura says. Laura and her sister have their own language. It is a language of body movement. Punches and kicks and grabs, tensing and loosening of muscles and facial cues. 

The two sisters pause in mid punch at the sound of a hunting horn.

“Dad’s back.” the two sisters who share a mother but two different fathers say in unison.

* * *

Logan Howlett doesn’t like Bruce Wayne. The two are polar opposites in every conceivable away. Logan is short, Bruce is tall. Logan has mutton chops, Bruce has a bit of stubble. Logan has no qualms about killing to keep those he loves safe. Bruce refuses to kl .

But Logan can respect the man He gave Laura's sister a father, and with the way he took down the boar that was their prey...  Hunting was the first skill Logan learned.

But Logan learned to hunt. 

Bruce Wayne was born to hunt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are much obliged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and her family deal with a human trafficking operation in Gotham.

Nestled among ISO containers loaded with everything from new iphones to counterfeit Wonder Woman dolls and engulfed in a handmade black cloak of memory cloth, wool and fur, Cassandra Cain was a ghost. Invisible to the naked eye and to the latest in scanning technology thanks to natural talent, finely honed skills and the best equipment money could buy, she watched through a pair of binoculars as a number of mercenaries took up subtle defensive positions near a warehouse in the Gotham Harbor 

A casual glance would peg them as tired, overworked dock workers in a city that never truly slept. But a well trained eye and one familiar with the number of employees the miserly, penny pinching owners of the Gotham Docks deemed sufficient for the graveyard shift would know that the two dozen men surrounding warehouse 5 at 3:06 in the morning were not supposed to be there.

“This is definitely where its going down Just one extra worker would give the boss a heart attack.” Nightwing said over the comms. 

“Really Dick, the fact they all have one hand in their jacket or near where a gun could be concealed didn’t make it obvious?” Red Hood said dryly

“Be nice for the Union if their boss did have a heart attack.” Batwoman muttered.

“Amen to that.” Duke Thomas, the newest addition to Cassandra’s strange but beloved little family muttered. Dubbed The Signal, the vigilante clung to the underside of one of the many unused cranes near the warehouse. 

“Cut the chatter. Ms. Frost anything?” Batman said.

“Cerebro is lighting up like a christmas tree. There are… three hundred mutants locked in the cargo container that ship is carrying. Pardon my french, but these bastards need to suffer for this."

“They will Besides isn’t that why you had Wade and Nathan join us?” Cassandra’s father replied. 

Laura snickered. 

“Their offloading the container.” Laura said. She too was wearing a cloak like Cassandra. The Amazons had always been kind to them, showering them with clothes and swords and horses and all the things two girls rasied as warriors could want or need..

“Our window’s closing Batman. Let’s get this done.” Wade’s husband, the man called Cable growled.

“Patience Nathan.” The Dark Knight replied. “Agent Johnson, is the evacuation of the dock workers been completed?”

“Affirmative, Commissioner Gordon and I have a perimeter around the building, I don’t think anyone’s getting out of that warehouse unscathed. But if they do, they won’t be getting out of the docks.”

“Just remember you're in Gotham Quake, I want these people alive. ICER’s only. If Deadpool can follow that, so can SHIELD.”

“We want these people alive too.” the young inhuman said curtly.

Cassandra sighed SHIELD, ther X-Men, her family, all of them were chasing a human trafficking ring with no clear leader, but powerful backers. 

They weren’t just selling people, but Mutants, Metahumans and Inhumans. 

Deadpool and Cable’s daughter Hope, a powerful Mutant and messiah figure to the Mutant community had almost been kidnapped when she had gone out clubbing with Cass, Laura and a few other friends.

Whoever was backing this sick, disgusting trade had money, and was good at covering their tracks. The ship offloading the crate belonged to an Italian Company propped up by loans with a Swiss Bank. The crew was a mix of Dutch and Germans, With the cargo insured by a Japanase Insurance group with ties to the Yakuza. 

“Black Bat, Signal Talon, Nightwing, eliminate the guards. Batwoman, Red Hood you’re with me. Deadpool, Cable you’re our backup.”

Cable grunted in acknowledgment. The time traveling soldier was more like her father than either of them would care to admit .Cass knew Cable wanted to be front in center to deal with the dealers instead of providing overwatch. 

Cass rose,grateful for the warmth her cloak provided. It was an unusually cold October night, Her costume was well insulated against the cold, but the cloak meant she was nice and toasty.

She reached into her utility belt and pulled out a smoke bomb.

Time to get to work

* * *

  
  


It took exactly five minutes and 32.3 seconds for all of the guards to be rendered unconscious. It took 1 minute and 2.7 second for Cass, her sister, Nightwing and Batwoman to ascend to the warehouse roof.

“I dropped a mini drone down the vent, audio and visual feed should be coming up soon.” Batman told them.

Cat tapped a button on her domino mask. The miniaturized HUD in the eyepieces went out and were replaced with the camera feed of the minidrone Oracle was guiding back at the Batcave.

Cass watched the camera take in the occupants of the main floor of the warehouse. Her gut churned. 

"Daken." Laura growled as she took in the camera feed via the computer mounted on her wrist bracer.

Cass shivered, despite her cloak. There was no love lost between Laura and her big brother. Like Laura, Daken did not have a happy childhood free of abuse. But that was where the similarities ended. 

Daken was bitter and twisted He lashed out at the world, making it his mission to inflict as much suffering on his father as possible while indulging himself in the pleasures of the flesh, drugs and murder. Laura and Cass had a run in with him in Madripoor, and he continued his spiteful hate fueled campaign against Logan and Cassandra's sister. 

But despite all he had done, Cass knew Laura and her father hoped that one day Daken would seek to make amends for all his wrong doings. 

It was a hope that seemed to be extinguished now. Drug dealing was one thing, but selling people, people just like you no less was another.

Standing next to Daken was Black Mask. They say crime didn’t pay, but the left prosthetic hand replacing the flesh and blood one Laura had chopped off seven weeks ago must have cost a pretty penny. 

“Why would Daken be working with Black Mask?” Nighwing mused.

“A better question is whose that woman their talking too?” Kate asked. 

Her cousin grunted. “I know her.” Bruce said. 

Her name’s Kathryn Monroe, CEO of the Monroe Corporation ,a competitor with Wayne Enterprises. Their old money. Been in Gotham almost as long as mine. The Monroes are distant descendents of James Monroe through his brother Andew. Her Great Uncle was Mayor of Gotham during the Harding administration, and was shot by Capone himself for cheating at Blackjack.” Bruce paused to gather his thoughts, mentally pouring through the copious amounts of notes in his head.

“The Monroe Corporation had been hemorrhaging money and been in a downward spiral, since Kathryn took control in 1989. They filed for Bankruptcy when the Great Recession hit, and Kathryn was voted out of her own company. In 2012 she wrested control back, but the Corporation can barely keep their spot on Wall Street and keep the lights on in the headquarters. There's no way they have enough capital to purchase 300 mutants.” Bruce said.

“So how are we doing this? Half of us through the skylight? Half through the vents?’” Duke asked 

"We didn't expect Daken to be here. Doesn’t mean we haven’t planned for it. Daken’s dangerous, but Alfred could take him down with one arm while vacuuming with the other.” Bruce said. 

“Dick, Jason, Help Laura take her wayward half-brother down. Drop in through the skylight. Use flash bombs to disorient him, break his bones sever tendons with batarangs. Follow Laura’s lead on this and don’t do anything stupid. Daken means mongrel or bastard dog in Japanese. That’s all he is, even though he’s Wolverine’s son.”

’’Cassandra, Kate, secure Monroe and get her out of the warehouse. Leave Black Mask to me.”

Cass nodded in acknowledgement and moved to cut off the drone feed when Ms. Monroe said something to Daken that made her blood boil.

“Mr. Daken. My associates in the League of Shadows wanted me to pass on a job offer for you.” Monroe said in a polished upper class voice that Cassandra had come to hate after too many time’s her grandparent’s home had played host to socialites and idle rich idiots as part of her father’s illusion as a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. 

“Not interested. This is my last job sweetheart.” Daken said in an oily growl. 

“I’m sure capturing your father’s daughter and her sister Cassandra Cain and delivering them to Ra’s al Ghul for $10 billion dollars would be a far more satisfying job than splitting the $1 bllion dollars the League is paying you for these mutants with Black Mask here .”

Daken laughed. 

“ I’m not going to lie. That’s honestly quite tempting. But there are other ways to make my father suffer. And killing for money offends my delicate sensibilities.” Daken looked up as if he could see the drone. 

The mutant smiled. Than he extended his right arm and buried one of the claws that sprouted from his knuckles into Black Mask’s throat. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her sister and her families help, Laura beats the shit out of her brother Daken.

Daken was already in motion before Black Mask’s body hit the floor. He lunged at Monroe, his adamantium claws ready to bury themselves in her chest.

Cass stunned Daken with a well placed kick to jaw as she descended from the skylight.

Monroe turned to run, only for Cass’ father to knock her out with a well placed batarang. 

“Signal, get her to Agent Johnson!” Batman barked. Daken moved to intercept the young vigilante only for Cass and Laura to get in his way 

“I’m doing the world a favor by getting rid of that old hag you idiots!” Daken snapped.

“ We can’t allow that Daken.” Laura told her brother calmly.

“She’s just a small fry. Wasn’t gonna give you much intel anyway.” Daken growled.

“That’s not for you to decide.” Cassandra told the mohawked mutant.

Daken laughed as if someone had told him the funniest joke in the world.

. “Alright fine. Bitch was a waste of time anyway. Go get the cattle of the cage and I’ll see you around Laura.” He sheathed his claws and pulled out a hip flask from his blazer pocket. His bearing was now completely different from the man he but a few moments ago. He stood like a dapper man out for a night of drinking and mingling, not a half feral killing machine. 

“If you think we’re going to let you just stroll out of here-” Dick said.

“Nightwing you pretty bastard, do you really think you and your colony of bats can stop me?” Daken said with a pearl white smile. He took a swig from the flask, then tossed it aside and dramtiacally stipped off his blazer. His hand made Italian leather shoes clicked as his bone claws snapped out with a Snikt! sound.

Laura smiled as her own claws slid out between her knuckles. “I guess my sister and I have to kick your ass  _ ni-san _ ” Laura told Daken with a sweet smile and a mischievous glint in her jade eyes.

Cassandra lobbed a flashbang at Daken. The mutant stumbled back in pain a stream of expletives pouring from his lips He lashed out wildly with his claws, but Cass could see every move before he made, He overextended with one of his strikes only for Cass to catch it with the three blades mounted on her gauntlets. 

“Wha?”

“Enchanted Amazonian Steel blessed by Artemis Agrotera mixed with Vibranium from Wakanda. Not that I need it to beat you.” Cass explained. Her right hand was a blur of muscle as it struck Daken in the throat. A healing factor was great, but it wasn’t much if you were choking and sputtering like giving head to your partner had gone wrong.

Laura sprung forward, and took her brother apart with surgical precision. First she took his eyes, than she cut his Achilles tendons and sent him stumbling to the ground. Laura than buried the claws in the back of his head. She yanked them out, rolled Daken over and began carving him up like a New York steak. Daken roared like the animal his hated father took his codename from and shoved his sister off him.

“Should have taken your head off in Madripoor you little bitch!” Daken screamed

An explosive batarang buried itself in Daken’s eye socket. It detonated and sent Daken sprawling across the linoleum floor. The Batarang had left his fine suit in tatters. 

  
  


“Now Now Now. That's no way to talk to your sister." Jason said with faux cheer as his twin pistols pummeled Daken with ICER rounds. Daken screamed in anger and lept to Jason in a single bound. The mutant had succumbed to his Berserker Rage, his pheromones heavy with the stench of mad wrath.

“KILL YOU!” Daken howled as new flesh and sinew stretched itself across his adamantium skull. One of his claws slid across Jason’s arterial red helmet, but no mark was left. 

“Gift from big sister Cass, same material as her gauntlets.” Jason sneered.

He boxed Daken’s ears, then seized Daken’s head in a tight grip. Jason’s gloves crackled with electricity. 

“And these taser gloves here are a gift from Lucius Fox.” Red Hood said.

Jolted out of his berserker state. Daken realized three things.   
  


  1. His little sister was capable of defeating him
  2. His little sister’s sister was more than capable of defeating him
  3. He was facing multiple opponents with the skills and technology necessary to kill him, and the only thing keeping them from killing him was their willingness not to kill him.

Daken wenched himself free of Jason’s grip. He flailed about drunkenly. Jason laughed and dropped a smoke bomb. 

Daken growled and began sniffing the air. The lights in the warehouse shut off, the moonlight pouring in through the broken skylight wasn’t enough to illuminate the room

“Victory has defeated you Daken . When was the last time you picked on someone your own size? Was it before or after you started selling your own kind?” Laura whispered in her brother's ear. She stabbed him in the back and slid her claws across his throat. She released him and left him stumbling in the dark, than slipped away 

“You think you can hide? You think I can’t smell you and your friends Laura?” Daken screamed hoarsely as his healing factor stitched his throat back together in seconds. 

Nightwing flung an escrima stick at Daken’s head Daken dodged it, only for a batarang to find itself lodged in his elbow joint. Daken yanked it out only for two more to bury themselves in his back. 

“You think you can scurry in the dark like rats? I’ll find you! I’ll kill your friends one by one! I’ll start with the old man and leave your sister for last! Ya hear me Laura!”

Cassandra appeared in front of him. She weaved in between his claws and broke his nose and jaw. Cassandra lept back from Daken’s blows, then delivered a vicious ax-kick. The crack of a broken collarbone drowned out Daken’s cry of pain. Before he could retaliate, Cassandra melted back into the shadows.

“You think darkness is your ally? You and your caped friends adopted it! I was born it!”

“Nothing will come of Nothing!” Cassandra shouted back. 

“Why you- Gah!” Daken yelped as the claw of a grapple gun fastened itself around his crotch. With a grunt of effort Batwoman slammed Daken into the wall of the warehouse. Daken snarled and raised his arm to cut the lin and free his manhood from the hammer forged titanium claw, but another grappling hook snapped into his left arm and pulled it taunt.

“What was that about killing an old man first?” Batman said with a rare, wry smile.

Daken moved to use his right arm, only for Laura to emerge from the darkness. Daken desperately oozed his pheromones, hoping they would render Laura sluggish for a few seconds. A vain attempt, for Laura’s mother and The Dark Knight had taught her all about countering pherokinesis. 

With a cry of rage and triumph, Laura pinned Daken’s remaining arm to the wall with her left claw. Her other claw buried itself through Daken’s mouth and out the back of his neck. Both of her foot claws embedded themselves in Daken’s thighs. Laura smiled, her green eyes alight with satisfaction as she straddled her brother.

  
  


“I am going to speak. You are going to listen.” Laura told him in Japanese.

“You don’t know what darkness is brother. Cassandra and I? We were born in the dark, molded by the dark. You think you had it rough? You think Romulus and Sabertooth treated you like shit? That was nothing compared to what my sister and I went through, We were alone in the dark. Pain was our companion, our first friend. Suffering nursed us on her breast. No one looked at use like we were human beings. We were weapons. Constructs, chained by the fate our creators wanted for us. We didn’t see the light until we broke those chains and our mother found us. By then it was BLINDING!” Laura punctuated the last word by pulling out her right claw and driving it into Daken’s eye sockets. His scream was long and loud Daken thrashed, trying to get Laura off him 

With a growl. Laura retracted her claws and rolled off her brother. Before Daken could reorient himself, electricity traveled down the grapple gun cables, and into Daken’s body. He buckled, the line’s swaying. He screamed, louder and longer than when Laura had cut out his eyes. Then he slumped to the ground, no longer able to remain conscious.

“Cable, We need you get down here and use your telepathy to keep Daken asleep.” Laura said over the comms

“On my way kid.” he replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra runs into her sperm donor, David Cain while escorting the delivery of prisoners to GCPD HQ.

With Daken dealt with, Black Mask dead, and Monroe in custody. Cass and her family could leave the captured mutant’s to Commissioner Gordon and SHIELD. Cass’ father stayed at the Warehouse to coordinate things and Keep Gordon and Agent Johnson’s banter to a minimum. Dick and Kate accompanied Cable and Deadpool to drop Daken off at the Justice League facility in Gotham before he would head back Bludhaven. 

Cass and her other siblings would oversee Monroe and her men’s transfer to GCPD custody. It was a modest convoy. Two prisoner transports, an MRAP front and back and two squad cars for additional support Jason had borrowed the Batmobile, with Duke in the passenger's seat, while Laura and Cass took an MRAP. 

Cass’ father and Commissioner Gordon had opinions on the militarization of the Police, but in Gotham, such opinions had to bow to the necessity of keeping officers, especially the under strength GCPD SWAT teams alive 

Cass let out a sigh as she wrapped her cloak a little tighter around her frame. All they had to do was make sure the prisoners got to GCPD HQ, then Laura and her could head back to Wayne Manor or their own batcave and sleep the day away. 

Cass tapped her wrist comm,letting Azrael and Batwing’s chatter wash over her. The two were patrolling the other side of Gotham, and bored… And when the two were bored they bickered like an old married couple.

“Besides this little op, Gotham’s been quiet in terms of big stuff.” The MRAP driver said.

“You call the two bank robberies we had this week quiet?” The SWAT member in the shotgun seat said as he lit up a cigarette

“We didn’t have to deal with those. Batman’s kids dealt with them.” 

“For the last time Jenkins, Batman doesn’t have kids. Their all his sidekicks or teammates Besides isn’t one of them Wonder Woman’s kid or something?”

“Scuttlebutt says the nice young lady in the cloak behind us is her and Batman’s lovechild.” Jenkins shot back.

“Which one?”

“He’s talking about me. But I was adopted.” Cass said lazily.

“Told you so.” The driver growled as he made a left turn.

“Jenkins just quit with the theories and shit man.” The MRAP’s gunner shouted. “You embarrassed the hell of yourself when you made that powerpoint about how Bruce Wayne is really Batman.”

“But he is Lorenzo!”

Laura smiled and Cass tried not to laugh. The MRAP’s engine growled as it accelerated down an apartment block. For the first time in a long time, Gotham was quiet.

Than the quiet was shattered by firing of four 66mm self guiding rockets from an M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher. One struck the MRAP’s front passenger door, killing Officer Jenkins and the driver instantly . The vehicle flew through the air, and skidded across the street on its roof The three remaining rockets slammed into the prisoner transports, engulfing them in a cloud of smoke and fire. A few seconds passed, and then another four rockets were fired. The remaining and MRAP and both squad cars were pulverized into burning husks.

* * *

  
  


“ FUCK!” Jason yelled as he threw the Batmobile in reverse.

“Red Hood what the hell is going on over there. 10 of my Officers just flatlined!” Commissioner Gordon growled over the radio. 

“Rocket fire from the right! All the transports are destroyed! ” 

“Are Black Bat and Talon alright?” Bruce asked

“No idea? Probably? Duke and I are fine, thanks for asking!” Jason yelled as he tapped the sensor display switching the targeting computer to X-ray vision. 

“We’re in residential district, 2B! Gotham Old Jewish Quarter! Get SHIELD’s quin-jets and have Alfred swing the Batwing over, Whoever these fuckers are, their not playing around!” Jason roared   
  


“Understood. District 2B is undergoing renovation, so you’re weapons free. Grab Talon and Black Bat and get back to Gotham Docks, don’t get bogged down in a sustained firefight, remember you have Monroe in the Batmobile.” Bruce yelled.

“Oh, how could I forget the valuable piece of slime we have chilling in the trunk?.” Jason snarked as he shifted gears. He cursed as he checked his targeting display. .

“Duke we’re in a target rich environment!. You got the 60mm and the missiles! I got the Vulcans. You flush the rats out of their hole. I’ll take em down!" Jason roared as he mashed the accelerator.

“Copy” Duke said grimly as the Batmobile shifted into Battle Mode.

* * *

  
  


Cass groaned as she regained consciousness. She had been flung across the passenger compartment. The front part of the MRAP was fused mass of melted slag. Dimly she was aware that Officer Lorenzo must have been either killed when the rocket struck the vehicle, flung out of the gunner seat to be smashed into pulp against a building or road, or crushed under the wrecked transport. 

“You alright?” Laura asked. “Fine.” Cass said as she unstrapped herself. 

Cass’s sister tapped her wrist computer and waved her arm in front of Cass’ face

“No internal injuries from what the scanner can tell. You do have a nasty bruise on the back of your head.” Laura said. 

<We all can’t have healing factors.> Cass signed

She heard the sound of mini guns spitting rubber bullets and the dull thud of the Batmobile’s 60mm cannon.

Laura extended her claws. “I’ll cut us out of here. Then we find who did this.”

Cass nodded. Her comm crackled.

“Cass you copy?” Jason yelled. Cass winced as the audio dampener in the comm kicked in. Jason never had learned how to regulate his voice when communicating over the radio during a firefight. 

“I copy. Laura and I are alright.” Cass said.

“Good to here! The guys who did this are League of Shadows. One of them just tried to leap onto the Batmobile and stab through the canopy with an Odachi.” There was a whump! sound. Jason swore.

“These guys are heavily armed. We’re trying to get to you but the road’s a war zone!” There was another louder, more worrisome whump. Jason swore and she heard Duke swear as well. “The Big gun’s locked in the forward position!” Her brother exclaimed. 

“I’m right next to you. No need to shout!” Jason replied.

‘Listen you two need to get out of there. See if you can deal with these assholes so we can get to you!” Jason said.

“Understood. Pull the Batmobile back. We can’t risk them rescuing or killing Monroe ” Cass said. 

“Your concern for us is touching big sis.” Jason said as he cut the link.

  
  


* * *

“Your brother wasn’t kidding when he said the road was a warzone.” Laura said as the emerged from the MRAP into the road.

Cass pursed her lips. What had once been a quiet abandoned residential area, just starting to undergoing renovation was now choked with smoke, wrecked vehicles and unconscious or dead assassins. 

Cass’ comm crackled. “Cass, Agent Johnson and the rest of us are about ten minutes out.” 

Laura inspected an abandoned motorcycle and propped back up. (It’s owner was a worthing League member who’d taken a couple of rubbert rounds to the face and chest. )) Cass nodded as Laura mounted the bike and speed off towards the sound of gunfire and RPG’s

“ I’m heading to the rooftops. Laura’s on a motorcycle.” Cass said as she fired her grappling gun and began her ascent. 

“Divide and conquer.” Her father said, his gruff voice warm with approval 

“Jason says it's the League of Shadows. They have to have a presence in Gotham Dad. There’s no way they were able to muster enough hardware and firepower to stage an ambush like that so quick.” Cass said as he rolled onto the rooftop She heard the whoosh of a rockets ,gunfire and cries of pain.

“We’ll look into it once this is dealt with. Stay safe. Don’t do anything reckless.”

Cass smiled as she leapt across a rooftop he cloak billowing behind her.

She delivered a palm strike to the back of a League of Shadows members head. Cass noted they were carrying an M72 LAW. Looking ahead she saw other League of Shadow members taking up firing positions with cut down anti material rifles and grenade launchers.

Reaching into her utility belt for a few batarangs Cass began taking them down with perfect aim. The league members turned Cass could sense their fear. Taste it on her tongue.

It tasted almost as good as Alfred's pancakes.

* * *

  
  


Laura leapt off the motorcycle, letting it accelerate into a Land Rover packed full of assassins. She took off one assassin's hand, than another's throat with one of her foot claws. She sliced through flesh and bone, taking care not to kill if she didn't have too.

Between Laura's finely focused rage and terror her sister was wreaking on the roof tops, the number of assassins was thinning.

Unfortunately, the numbers hadn't been thinned quick enough in time to save the batmobile. A 40mm grenade slammed into the right front wheel,. Disabling the vehicle and,leaving it a sitting duck for rocket fire. Laura had stabbed the last assassin hefting a rocket launcher, but not before they had sent their payload spiraling into the Batmobile. The explosion sent the vehicle tumbling onto its side. 

Before Laura could move, her body was riddled with bullets. She pivoted and leapt forward, only for her right arm and half her chest to be sawn off by a league member armed with an AA-12 automatic shotgun.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Laura screamed

. With her remaining arm, Laura stabbed the man in the belly. She pivoted and used her foot claws to stab a League member with aFAL in the groin. It was moments like this that Laura was grateful for her healing factor. It would be a pain in the ass to have her adamantium claw melted down and regrafted to the bone claw her genes had gifted her.

A League of Shadows member leveled a G36C assault rifle, with an underlsung grenade launcher. Laura rolled out of the shell, but before she could get into striking distance, an ICER round struck into the League Members face.

“Alfred’s going to be so pissed. He just had it waxed.” Jason said as her surveyed the wrecked vehicle.

“I was the one who waxed it.” Duke said mournfully.

“You volunteered to Master Duke.” Alfred cut in wryly over the comm. 

The banter was broken up by gunfire. Red Hood lobbed a smoke bomb and the three of them ducked behind the Batmobile.

“We need to get Monroe out of the Batmobile. The League definitely wants her dead. And we can’t wait for the cavalry.” Jason said.

“I’ll get her out. ” Laura said.

Jason nodded Laura sprinted to the rear compartment of the batmobile. She began to cut through the jammed door. Monroe glared at her.

‘Don’t get your hopes up. You’re friends are trying to kill you.” Laura told the wretched woman. With a growl she yanked the woman out of the prisoner compartment.

Then she heard the crack of a .50 BMG round. She felt blood splatter across her face and in her mouth. 

Laura looked down. Half of Monroe’s head was gone.

  
  


* * *

Cassandra dodged a .50 BMG round from the last League of Shadows member. 

_ Six foot two and about two hundred pounds.  _ Cassandra analysed  _ Titanium Kevlar weave Sneaking Suit. Armed with a Desert Tech HTI Sniper Rifle. Two pistols, holstered in thigh rigs, one revolver in shoulder holster. Knife in left boot, another revolver in right boot, Another knife, strapped to right arm . Gauntlet blade mounted on left arm Throwing knives on belt. Movements suggest military training and extensive experience. Movements suggest- _

“I see you’re not Batgirl anymore kid.” the assassin said through a voice modulator built into their mask,

_ Impossible. Mother took half your face off. I broke your back over my knee. I beat you. I beat you so bad even without mother cutting off your nose and half your face and mouth, you’d be eating through a tube and shitting using a catheter for five months. You were locked away so you could never ever kill or hurt anyone again.  _

The assassin removed their mask and tossed their sniper rifle aside. The face beneath it was handsome, strikingly so, even with the lines of age and the telltale signs of the best surgical reconstruction money could buy. Their hair was grey, their jaw strong, their eyes a piercing watery blue that regarded her with love, misplaced pity and hatred in equal measure 

“Impossible.” Cass said. She found herself shivering uncontrollably, even though between her cloak and suit she had been shielded from the harsh evening chill. 

“How?” Cassandra asked the man whose seed had sired her. The man who trained her to fight. Trained to kill. Hunted her like an animal when she defied him. Tried to take her away from her family. 

“Ra’s al Ghul called in a debt I owe him. Minus the lack of a nose I was perfectly content to stay in my cell and catch up on the crosswords of the New York Times. ” David Cain answered with a smile.    
  


“It took some time for him to find me and get me out of Camp Hades, Took even longer to heal and get back into the swing of things. But here I am.” 

David stepped forward. 

“My how you've grown. You look just like your mother when I laid eyes on her.” 

Cassandra felt her skin crawl a mention of the woman who gave birth to her and then abandoned her. 

“Shiva told me you beat her. I couldn’t be prouder.” Cain said with a smile. Once that smile would have warmed her heart. Cain had been her father, her world, her god. But that was a long time ago, when she was Cassandra Cain and not Cassandra Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne by day and the hero Black Bat when the moon took the sun’s place in the sky.

“Will you be proud of me when I break your back and throw you back into Camp Hades again?” Cassandra asked.

Cain laughed. “What are you calling yourself now?”

“Black Bat. You still calling yourself Orphan?” Cass said as she slowly reached into her cloak for a cryo-grenade 

“Until you inherit it from me,” Cain said his right hand drifted towards one of his holstered pistols.

“That codename makes no sense for me to use. I’m not an orphan and besides, even Batman, thinks that codename is too… edgy.”

“You’re my daughter. That codename is your birthright. Your destiny.” Cain replied 

“Says you. I say otherwise.” Cass lobbed the cryo- grenade. The Assassin rolled out of its arc and drew a Glock 18. Cass threw herself forward the bullets finding no target but empty air. Cain extended his gauntlet blade and counter charged. A bold move, especially since the last time he came at Cass with a blade she had broken her former abuser’s jaw and struck him in the solar plexus. 

This time she caught the arm. She noted Cain was faster than the last time they had fought. That Sneaking Suit must double as a muscle suit, Swiftly, she broke his arm with a well played strike. Cain gritted his teeth and retaliated with a kick that sent Cass stumbling back He drew a Taurus 850 CIA Hammerless revolver from the shoulder holster and began snapping off shots. Cass blocked every single one with her gauntlets. Her arms moving fluidly just like her mother had taught her.

“Wonder Whore taught you well.” Cain grudgingly admitted as he tossed the empty revolver aside and snapped his broken arm back into place with a grunt of pain. He retracted the gauntlet blade and drew a second Glock 18 with his left hand. Cass disabled the machine pistol with a batarang and leaped forward with a flying kick that struck Cain head on. He wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him and he fell flat on his ass. 

Cass was too quick for him, and her speed and stamina had been honed even more under the extensive training she and Laura had undergone at Themiscrya. Cain had no chance against her. Cass stomped on his face, then kicked him in the groin. She kicked him in the ribs than stomped on his face again. Disoriented, he was helpless as Cassandra seized his light arm and yanked it out of its socket. 

Using the arm as a lever, Cass yanked him up and elbowed him in the face. Cass felt his cheek fracture under the force of her blow. Sprawled on his belly Cass took the opportunity to punch the man in his kidney. Cain made a gagging sound as she repeatedly struck his kidney. Cass released him, than changed the target of her barely bridled fury to his liver. Cassandra may have refuse to kill, but she had no problem making those who preyed on the innocent and the weak  _ suffer _ . 

She rolled Cain onto his back and began punching at his face. Cain got his arms up, but Cass hammered through his guard in seconds. 

She kept punching and punching and punching, until Cain started laughing. 

“I missed this. Cassandra. This father-daughter bonding.” He gurgled as he spat out a blood stained tooth. Even through eyes almost swollen shut, he regarded her with a twisted unconditional love.

“Tell me, does Bruce Wayne know his adopted daughter is sneaking out to beat up crooks in pajamas?" Cain hissed with a bloody smile. "How’d he adopt you anyway? I never taught you to lie, but then again, rich guys who feel obligated to help the poor little mice, always fall for a sob story, even if they can smell the bullshit.”

Cass punched him again, but Cain kept laughing. 

“Or did you do something else to get Gotham’s darling Brucie Wayne to take you in? He’s quite the recluse outside of his galas and charity events. I heard quite a few rumors he was an Ephebophille when he adopted that Jason Todd kid.”

Cass punched him again

“I must have struck a nerve. Something tells me you’re mad at me because I've brought up an uncomfortable truth, You can change your name, dye your hair, wear all the Prada and Dolce and Gabbana you can rack up on Wayne’s credit card, but you’ll always be my little girl Cassandra.” 

“I am not your daughter!” Cassandra roared. She wrapped her hands around his throat and began to squeeze. 

“My name is Cassandra Wayne-Prince! I’m not your little toy soldier anymore! I’m the granddaughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons! The granddaughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne! I am the vengeance for every person your murdered and your worst fucking nightmare!”

Cassandra kept squeezing, it was tempting to choke him to death. So very very tempting, but Cass knew she’d get more satisfaction seeing him spend the rest of his days in a cell. 

Cain was still smiling. In a blur of motion, he latched onto Cassandra’s wrists and dragged her into position for a well placed headbutt. . Cassandra grunted in pain, and rolled into a ready stance, only to find herself dodging a throwing knife.

“You’re not my nightmare Cassandra.” David Cain told her. 

“Liar. You wanted me to validate your pathetic excuse of a life! Wanted me to kill to justify your crimes!”

Cain grinned and drew another throwing knife from her belt.

Cassandra drew a batarang. 

“At the docks Monroe asked Daken if he wanted to capture Laura and I for Ras’ Al Ghul. Is that part of your debt to him?” Cassandra asked 

“Ras’ wants you for the same reason I do kid. You have a destiny. One far grander than beating up gutter trash and posing for the Gotham Gazette with your meal ticket.”

“I won’t be the League of Assassin’s attack dog like you are.” Cass said, her voice dripping with contempt.

“Attack dog? Rich coming from the girl dressing like a bat.” With a flick of his wrist Cain sent the knife whizzing towards Cassandra, she dodged it and sent the batarang spiraling towards Cain. The contract killer blocked the projectile with another throwing knife. He ejected his gauntlet blade and assumed a ready stance

“You said you owed Ras’ a debt.” Cass said as she pounced. Cain made a wild slash, than another. She blocked the next one with her own arm-blade and caught his other arm when he went for a hook punch 

“You’ve been at his beck and call since Batman was my age. And here you are, still killing for him, What are you if not his faithful dog?” 

“Your father. Somebody who will always love you .” Cain answered with a solemnity that surprised her. 

“And as far as dogs go, this dog did what he was sent here to do. Tie up loose ends like Kathryn Monroe. Have fun getting actionable intel from a corpse. ”

Cass swept Cain’s feet from under him and went for another punch, but Cain rolled out of the way, He staggered to his feet, only to find himself rolling out of a salvo of gunfire.

Cass looked up and saw Commissioner Gordon firing a SCAR-H assault rifle from the bay of a Quinjet. Cass winced as a bullet tore through Cain’s right shoulder. Her honorary grandfather was an excellent shot. He was shooting to disable, even though he could have shot Cain right between his eyes.

Batman and Agent Johnson leapt from the Quinjet ,the Dark Knight using his memory cloth cape to glide down, while the SHIELD agent used her powers, to guide her descent.

“It was good to see you again Cassandra. I’m glad you learned to talk properly. Wish I could have taught you that, but if you come to your senses, we can more than make up for all the time lost.” Cain said.

He reached into his belt pouched and tossed a smoke grenade at his feet. 

Agent Johnson outstretched her arms and sent a seismic blast at the smoke to dispel it, but when the smoke cleared, David Cain was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my shitty writing and other stuff follow me on Tumblr at @templarhalo. Same name is used for my discord if you wanna talk my ear off or for me to nag you at 2:32 in the morning about numerous fandom topics from ASOIF to Warhammer and Stranger Things. 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
